


По доброй воле

by KemonoKage, Kirrindra



Category: Wheel of Time - Robert Jordan
Genre: Canon Related, Drama, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 10:23:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18259364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KemonoKage/pseuds/KemonoKage, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirrindra/pseuds/Kirrindra
Summary: История освобождения одного Лжедракона или о тропках, что ведут в Шайол Гул.





	По доброй воле

**Author's Note:**

> Написано по заявке на внутрифандомный дайри-фест: Спасение Мазрима Таима от Красных сестёр. "Ты кто такой?".  
> Исполнено энтузиастом Kirrindra и автором заявки. Вычиткой занимались melissakora и aksiuta12, за что им большущие спасибы тысячу раз.

Мазрим Таим, теперь уже точно Лжедракон, поморщился, когда солнечный луч скользнул в разрыв между облаками и попал в глаза. В животе заурчало. Время завтрака прошло, обеда — ещё не наступило. Того же, что неуважаемые Айз Седай считали достаточным, дабы продержаться до следующего привала, хватило на пару часов. Просить о перекусе не позволяла гордость. Впрочем, просьбы были бесполезны: командир отряда — Мемара Седай — всё делала по часам, начиная с утренних подъёмов и заканчивая менее очевидными вещами. Утверждать наверняка Таим не брался, но порой казалось, что столь рьяное следование режиму у других Айз Седай вызывало глухое раздражение. Внешне шаленоски вели себя благопристойно, но имеющий глаза и голову на плечах способен многое заметить. И он запоминал каждый жест и фразу, любую мелочь, которая могла помочь спастись.

Чтоб их ослы поимели — и тар-валонских ведьм, и остальных охранников скопом.

Впереди, позади и по бокам, сколько хватало взгляда, до самого горизонта земля вспучивалась кособокими холмами. Иногда эти виды настолько утомляли, что приходилось развлекать себя размышлениями о том, как та или иная шаленоска видит бесконечные подъёмы и спуски. Вон одна, с губами, сжатыми в куриную гузку, — явно из Красных, — часто перебирала в пальцах камешки ярких цветов, что порой попадались на обочинах. Возможно, она представляла, как запихивает камни в его горло, или просто любила растреклятые пёстрые кругляши. Другая, с вечно серым лицом и двумя Стражами, похожими на обеспокоенных мамаш, смотрела на него с выражением, будто проглотила лягушку: то ли так ненавидела, то ли её просто постоянно мутило. Ещё одна словно не помнила, где и с кем находится, слишком много глядела по сторонам, слишком мало ела, порой Страж её чуть ли не с ложечки кормил. Иные казались более сосредоточенными, но это не мешало придумывать истории и про них. В мире сквозь клетку осталось мало интересного.  
Таим закрыл глаза. Сжег все окружающие звуки и краски в пламени воображаемой свечи, и мир отдалился, стал призрачным и почти неважным. Здесь был лишь он и саидин — манящий своим безумием поток, бороться с которым — истинное наслаждение. Даже горечь Порчи не стоила того, чтобы отказаться от Силы. Это как с самым сильным дурманом — попробовал раз и пропал.

Таим не знал, благодаря чему он до сих пор ощущает саидин. Это просто было. Как и стена, отрезавшая его от Источника. Тонкая, прозрачная, но невероятно прочная. Сколько ни бейся — не разобьёшь. Ледяной огонь саидин за преградой трепетал, звал к себе. День за днем, час за часом он ломал голову над этой загадкой, а решения не находилось. Где-то ответ наверняка есть, нужно нащупать тропку к нему…

Возможно, мужчины, уничтожившие старый мир, знали, как пробить щит, отделявший от саидин. Только он не был одним из них. Ему опять не хватило знаний.

И треклятой удачи.

Сложись все чуть иначе — он захватил бы Твердыню, заполучил Калландор. Пророчество указывало на Тир и хрустальный меч. Все. Теперь, если его имя сохранится в истории, то лишь в списке укрощённых ведьмами неудачников.  
Обидно, что ни говори.

 

_Он медленно ступал по каменным плитам, с трудом отнимал подошвы, отмечая свой путь разваливающейся подмёткой. С каждым шагом поверхность, твёрдая, надёжная на вид, жадно причмокивала, выдирала всё новые куски из сапог._

_Ветер, казалось, бил из стен, приносил с собой запахи гари и подгоревшего мяса. Скрипела дверь, повисшая на одной петле, — он миновал её несчётные сотни шагов назад, а звук врезался в уши так, словно дверь была прямо за спиной._  
За одним из окон, выходившим в бесконечный переулок, виднела  
сь просторная комната с кучами скомканных грязных тканей на полу. Он почти прошел мимо, когда одна из куч вздрогнула и с чавканьем распалась надвое, оголяя человеческие рёбра. 

_Кладка исчезла: только что он с трудом шагал по камню, как вдруг ноги утонули в чём-то неоднородном, дышащем. Вокруг левого колена обвилось нечто влажное и стиснуло до боли. Переулок раздался в большую площадь, кишащую белёсыми змеями. Гады свисали с закопчённых колонн, сотнями падали со стен, опутывали решётки для виноградной лозы и ползали-ползали-ползали._

_Площадь завибрировала, пошла волнами, вспучилась шевелящимся бутоном размером с деревенский дом. Змеи беззвучно распахивали пасти, соскальзывали с вершины. Было в их движениях что-то неправильное, что заставляло желудок сжиматься в спазме.  
Земля под ногами подрагивала, а бутон всё рос, пока не распустился лилейными лепестками с рядами зубов — кинжально-острых, обещавших верную смерть, как вспомнилось ему мгновенно вместе с именем. Джумара. Он одновременно знал и не знал это. Одна часть разума рвалась бежать, скрываться, для другой смерть, которую сулили разверзшиеся пасти, была пустым звуком, — и эта вторая часть жаждала мести за Мар-Руйос, нет, за Вал-Морио…_

_В голове всё смешалось: воскресали в памяти незнакомые названия, перед глазами мелькали пейзажи с высокими башнями. Острые шпили, сверкавшие на солнце, подобно драгоценным кристаллам, в следующий миг разлетелись вдребезги опадая на белёсые тела, в лилейные пасти._

_…Он лежал под тёмным потолком с сияющими звёздами и ощущал тепло чужого тела под боком. Перед лицом мелькнула женская ладонь с тонкими, почти детскими пальцами, легла на его переносицу и погладила._

_— Ты слишком громко думаешь, — мягкий, грудной голос с хрипотцой послал волну жара от шеи до пальцев ног._

_С другой стороны ложе дрогнуло, прогнулось под весом кого-то третьего, кто взъерошил его волосы на затылке._

_— Ни днём, ни ночью нет ему покоя — трудоголик от макушки до пяток._

_…В уши ворвались вой и стоны, кричали дети. На руках он ощущал влагу и боялся опустить глаза._

_« — Нет. Нет, мама», — он смотрел перед собой и видел жёлтые ступени. На них, подобно осенним листьям, оседало буро-багряное, а рядом чернела прядь спутанных волос. Она вилась вверх, к лицу незнакомки: светло-серые, с яркой чёрной каймой, глаза ещё не подёрнулись пеленой смерти, словно вот сейчас вздрогнут ресницы Это лицо было самым родным, самым первым, что он помнил. И грудь разрывало от отчаяния, что он не знает, как её зовут. У женщины на ступенях чья-то беспощадная ярость вывернула из суставов руки, из-под затылка растекалась кровь с серовато-жёлтыми кусочками. От дыры в груди расходился волнами тошнотворный запах палёного._

_« — Нет, нет, нет, мама, пожалуйста, вставай!»_

 

Таим дёрнулся, ударился головой о перекладину и проснулся, разрывая связь со сном, где он не был собой. Нет, это уже не смешно. Он слышал, как солдаты все утро жаловались на кошмары, и злорадствовал в глубине души. Недавно спать стало действительно муторно, словно что-то склизкое и ядовитое постоянно шевелилось в голове. А теперь Таим сам с трудом приходил в себя от липкой мути. Во рту разлился привкус желчи.

У этого должно быть объяснение. Разумное. Баек о трехногих телятах, предрекавших Последнюю Битву в начале следующего года, Таим наслушался на окраинах Ириньявара и окрестных фермах.

В животе вновь заныло. Солнце медленно, но верно клонилось к горизонту. Таим со стоном сел. Сон на тонком соломенном тюфяке, сквозь который можно с легкостью нащупать доски пола, любой спине не пойдет на пользу. Хотелось размять затекшие мышцы, потянуться до хруста в костях. Чего, судя по всему, до ночи не случится. Неужели Мемара Седай решила отступить от самой же установленных правил, оставив без еды не только ценную зверушку, но и сестер по Башне? Или Айз Седай успели пообедать, пока он спал? Что же, это было разумно.

Ответ на свой вопрос Таим получил через полчаса, когда отряд въехал в Денуар.

Лепились друг к другу домишки с соломенными крышами. Детвора вместе с громкоголосыми собаками носилась по улицам в опасной близости от лошадиных копыт. Таим поморщился — по меркам Черных Холмов ЭТО считалось едва ли не городом. И можно биться об заклад на что угодно: ни один из местных, провожавших отряд удивленно-настороженными взглядами, в жизни не видел города настоящего. Для таких простофиль поездка в ближайшую деревню — событие, разговоров о котором хватит на год вперед.

Деревенская гостиница была обычной для этих мест: два этажа, на первом можно сносно поесть и выпить, на втором — отдохнуть с дороги. В юности Таим пару раз ночевал здесь. С тех пор мало что изменилось. Для купцов, направлявшихся в Салдэйю, — неплохо, но вряд ли имевшиеся здесь удобства порадуют Айз Седай.

Ведьмы, впрочем, не жаловались. Мемара Седай с красной шалью, накинутой на плечи подобно королевской мантии, стояла на пороге и слушала, какое же это счастье — принимать одновременно столько сестер. Хозяин «Ветки» и, по совместительству, местный мэр то бледнел, то краснел и вообще счастливым не выглядел. После неловких приветствий, ведьмы проследовали в гостиницу. Стражи сопровождали их бесшумными тенями.

Самому Таиму на спокойный обед рассчитывать не приходилось. Фургон оставили на улице под охраной отряда, выделенного Даврамом Баширом. Приказ дяди королевы Салдэйи был прост и ясен — глаз с Мазрима Таима не спускать, что его солдаты и делали.  
Да и другим разглядывать Лжедракона не мешали.

Не прошло и пары минут, как напротив гостиницы возникла стайка взъерошенных мальчишек. Подойти ближе они не решались, но по опыту прошлых остановок в деревнях Таим знал — испуганно переминаться с ноги на ногу они будут недолго.

Через пару минут из кружка вышел долговязый носатый мальчишка. Не оглядываясь на восторженно загомонивших друзей, он медленно направился в сторону фургона.

— Проклятье, — процедил Таим сквозь зубы.

Ну отлично, сначала кошмар, теперь ещё и это. Интересно, у него камни или гнилые помидоры по карманам рассованы? Лишь бы не тухлые яйца, задери его троллок. Помыться после ему точно никто не даст, не говоря о том, чтобы помешать экзекуции.

— О… — протянул мальчишка, остановившись в нескольких шагах от клетки. — А ты и правда Мазрим Таим?

— Ещё утром был им, — Таим поморщился, разглядывая нежеланного собеседника. Тот, не стесняясь и не выказывая страха, ответил тем же. — А тебе-то какое дело?

— Не похож ты на Дракона, — проговорил он, скрестив руки на груди. — Взрослые говорят, что Мазрим Таим ростом с гору и рыгает пламенем, а ты маленький. И худой.

— Пламенем? Рыгает? — такого о себе Таим ещё не слышал. И не маленький он, среди салдейцев его считали очень высоким!

— Ну да, — мальчишка кивнул. Колокольчики, вплетенные в кончик темно-русой косы, согласно тренькнули.

Таим вздохнул. Сочетание салдэйского скуластого, носатого лица и арафельских колокольчиков сбивало с толку. Светлая, почти белая радужка с ярко-тёмным ободком в раскосых глазах вызывали какие-то мерзкие ощущения в затылке. Малец не будет пользоваться популярностью у девушек, как подрастёт. Неудачное сочетание породы у этого полукровки, пугающее. С другой стороны, какого только странного люда не водилось в Черных Холмах.

— Дракон же, — продолжал объяснять мальчишка. — Только не Дракон ты, сразу видно. Не большой. И не рыгаешь. Знать правду Виллим говорит, что ты с лошади грохнулся, когда настоящий Дракон с Темным в облаках бился. Или когда Айз Седай к тебе пришли? Со страху? Не мудрено. Вот они-то огнем рыгать умеют.

Таим скрестил руки на груди и усмехнулся похищнее, в надежде, что выглядит отъявленным головорезом вопреки клетке и прочим неприятностям. Может, ввалившиеся глаза и щёки напомнят мелочи оскаленный череп?

— А вот сейчас возьму и плюну лавой, тогда увидишь, какой из меня дракон. — Мальчишка вместо того, чтобы испугаться, почесал шею и демонстративно обвёл взглядом клетку, охранников и маячившую у гостиницы Айз Седай в коричневой шали — она присела у клумбы и что-то записывала. Таим со вздохом спросил:

— Тебя как зовут-то, малой?

— Карил я, — ответил мальчишка, гордо вскинув голову. — И я не малой, мне уже десять.

— Так вот, Карил, — начал Таим, откидываясь на дощатую стену, что отделяла его от возницы. — Даже если огнем я не рыгаю, то наглых мальчишек убивал не раз. Вредных. Вроде тебя. Я ведь умею направлять, если ты не забыл. А значит, безумен, коварен, жесток и кровожаден. Чтобы расправиться с таким как ты, есть способы интереснее простого огня.

— Это какие? — уточнил Карил, испуганным он всё ещё не выглядел.

— Можно оторвать тебе руки с помощью потоков Воздуха. И ноги. Одну за другой. Выколоть глаза и вырвать язык, — мрачно перечислял Таим. — Содрать кожу с живого тела. Медленно.

— И ты всё это делал?

— И не раз.

Таим подумал, почудилось, когда услышал от Карила, склонившего голову набок, тихое: «Забавно». Тут дверь трактира со скрипом открылась, явив плотного низкорослого мужчину с кривыми ногами. Он оглядел улицу и, мрачно ухмыльнувшись, направился в сторону фургона.

Таим поморщился и посмотрел на потолок, пересчитывая перекладины: сначала странный мальчишка, от которого непонятно чего ожидать, теперь очень предсказуемый Раким пожаловал. Нужно взять себя в руки, чтобы не сорваться — Раким ждал только повода, будь то лишнее движение или дерзкий взгляд. Грубая деревянная миска с похлебкой, которую тот нес, была слабым утешением. Как и невзрачного вида Страж, которого явно послали убедиться, что с заключенным ничего «случайно» не произойдет. Приказы приказами, а ненависти к бывшему Лжедракону этот салдейец не скрывал и выражал весьма… показательно.

Карил пристально глядел на идущих к клетке мужчин. Солдат, на поясе которого висел самый настоящий меч, в глазах деревенского мальчишки должен был казаться внушительней гремящего цепями безумца из клетки. Впрочем, Страж в меняющем цвета плаще все равно оставался вне конкуренции.

— А ну брысь отсюда! — прикрикнул Раким, занося руку, чтоб отвесить мальчишке подзатыльник, от которого Карил на удивление ловко увернулся. — Ташши, Шаззар, что этот щенок тут делает?!

Растерянные оправдания охранников Ракима, как водится, раззадорили. Страж, прислонившийся к стене трактира, молча и безучастно наблюдал. Карил уходить также не спешил, с явным интересом прислушиваясь к проклятьям на весь род охранников до седьмого колена. Раким на всю улицу рассказывал о противоестественных связях маменек нерадивой охраны с троллоками и горными козлами. От стайки мальчишек, сбившейся на другой стороне улицы, послышались восторженные вскрики. Ужин Мазрима Таима стремительно превращался в цирковое представление.

Открыв дверь, Раким стукнул об пол тарелку с краюхой заветренного хлеба прямо в похлёбке: чуть ли не половина выплеснулась на грязный пол, в образовавшейся луже островками лежали куски мяса. Специально ведь, вот падаль. Таим стиснул зубы, опустил голову, попробовал разжать кулаки и не думать, с каким бы удовольствием он заставил этого жирного коротышку поперхнуться собственными зубами. Позавчера он не смог сдержаться, и рёбра напоминали о об этом волнами боли. Выждав немного, Раким резко развернулся и запер клетку на замок. Звон от хлопка заглушил пожелания мучительной смерти «лжедраконьему выкидышу». Почти.

За едой предстояло ползти к двери под восторженное улюлюканье детей и проклятия половины деревни, собравшейся на бесплатное представление. Правое плечо вспыхнуло болью — кто-то из зрителей вспомнил о традициях, кинув гнилой помидор.

Вкус у варева был так себе, но выбирать не приходилось. Раким следил за каждым его движением, надеясь отыскать повод и пустить в ход кулаки. Айз Седай смотрели сквозь пальцы на «уроки хороших манер» до тех пор, пока Таиму не пускали уж очень много крови. Однажды Раким перестарался, переломав Таиму ноги и пару рёбер. Невысокая светловолосая Айз Седай, которой пришлось вылезать из теплой постельки ради исцеления Лжедракона, довольной не выглядела. Устроенная ею взбучка поубавила пыл доморощенного мстителя. Ненадолго — счёт к Таиму оставался слишком большим.  
Вероятно, именно так считал Раким. Таим же не видел своей вины в глупости и неспособности организовать приличное покушение. Братья Ракима поступили как болваны, возомнившие себя героями и спасителями мира. В результате старший обзавёлся широчайшей алой улыбкой от уха до уха — под ножом младшенького. Таим потом выжившего отпустил? Отпустил. Даже калечить дурака своим людям запретил. Умом он тронулся по собственному почину.

Похлебка закончилась слишком быстро, не принеся чувства насыщения. От хлеба толку оказалось ненамного больше.

— Давай сюда, — проговорил Раким, открывая клетку. Невзрачный Страж, словно так и было задумано с самого начала, встал за его спиной. Вероятно, это спасло Таима от пинка коленом в лицо. Раким в ярости сжал кулаки и с шумом опустил ногу в окованном железом сапоге — кто он такой, чтобы спорить со спутником Айз Седай? День у него явно не задался.  
Страж и Раким ушли, мальчишка тоже куда-то незаметно испарился. Остальная детвора, сообразив, что представление окончено, разбежалась по своим делам. Взрослые разошлись, как только на улице появились тринадцать Айз Седай — привлекать внимание сестер желания ни у кого не возникало. Солдаты и обозники вызывали у крестьян трепет не меньший — все связанное с Тар Валоном и Айз Седай издавна покрыто завесой тайны. В основном, мрачной.

Прижавшись лбом к прутьям, Таим провалился в зыбкий сон.

 

_Первыми из тьмы пришли стоны и плач, за ними по пятам следовал густой и едкий дым. А потом тьма перетекла в сумрачный день._

_Он снова оказался посреди горящего города, но не безлюдного, как в прошлом видении. Сбившиеся в кучку, грязные, залитые кровью мужчины и женщины сидели и лежали перед ним. У кого-то не хватало руки или ноги, иные выглядели как полупереваренный кусок курятины._

_Сейчас он помнил себя. Полуразрушенные здания причудливых форм, детали одежды и части фраз, долетавших до него, — он не узнавал всего этого. Мир вокруг был чужим, даже задымлённый воздух пах иначе._

_Таим рассматривал тонкую вязь на чёрных от копоти, но всё ещё невозможно красивых колоннах: казалось, каменные листья и цветы сейчас закачаются под слабым ветерком, опадут хрупкими лепестками на обезображенную рытвинами землю. Ещё недавно пасторальный луг с дорожками, мелкими ручьями и цветочными клумбами теперь напоминал кротовое поселение, если бы кроты вырастали до размеров сторожевых башен. И это зрелище было знакомо._

_Однажды, ещё служа на границе, они наткнулись на троллочий отряд козлоголовых и увлеклись преследованием настолько, что не заметили, как оказались в Запустении. Азарт погони горячил молодую кровь, хотелось перебить всех мерзких тварей до единой, поэтому два их десятка не повернули назад. Дурость невероятная, самоубийственная. И в какой-то момент троллоки исчезли, словно и не было никого. Душная тишина опустилась на отряд, когда они вломились в узкую долину, похожую на кротовый городок: у первой «норы» лошади сбились на запинающийся шаг, а потом и вовсе взбесились, когда земля перед первыми всадниками вздыбилась зубастой пастью. Их было двадцать — жаждавших славы и подвигов, когда началась погоня. После встречи с молодым Червём вернулось пятеро. Отлежавшись в лазарете неделю, Таим несколько переосмыслил свои приоритеты, понял, что великий подвиг не всегда идёт рядом с долгой жизнью, а слава… для сбора её плодов нужно жить._

_Этот чужой, некогда прекрасный город в ожерелье из десятков мерцающих озёр, разрушили Черви. Казалось странным, что кто-то столь неподготовленный, как жители города, уцелел.  
И тут Таим уловил царапнувшую краем деталь: среди выживших не было ни детей, ни молодых людей._

_«Потому что дети всегда беззащитнее и слабее, кто заподозрит таких в отключении сторожевых систем или убийстве охранников?!« — эта мысль, клокочущая злостью, яркой, почти ослепляющей, принадлежала не ему. Она ударила как молот или кулаки Ракима._

 

Таим вздрогнул и очнулся ото сна.

« — Джумары. В первом сне я думал о Червях, как о джумарах».

Солнце почти скрылось за низкими соломенными крышами, напоследок мазнув лучом по гостиничному флюгеру в виде лошади, вставшей на дыбы.

А потом за ним пришли: двое салдэйцев вывели на прогулку до отхожего места. Эта парочка походила друг на друга, словно братья: с мрачными взглядами, руками, готовыми выхватить меч, стоит ему только дернуться. За ними виднелись молчаливые Стражи, справиться с которыми в одиночку и без Единой Силы не было никаких шансов. Подобная выходка стала бы чистой воды самоубийством.

Вот только умереть ему не позволят. О чем бы ни мечтали тюремщики, ведьмы не подарят быстрого избавления. Мазрим Таим составит компанию Логайну, а может, и ещё парочке несчастных. Некоторое удовольствие доставила мысль, что когда-нибудь к ним присоединится и тот молодой олух, из-за которого пленили его самого. Во всём виноват Ранд ал’Тор, чтобы сдохнуть ему униженным, гниющим изнутри у ног ведьминского Престола Амерлин. И такие отрыжки троллока, как Раким. С каким удовольствием Таим собственноручно разделал бы этого выродка, похожего на мешок с дерьмом больше, чем на человека.

Замечтавшись, обратно в фургон Таим буквально влетел — один из охранников решил поторопить его пинком.  
— Кровь и пепел!

Боль от падения — не стоящая внимания мелочь. Это, как и многое другое, можно пережить. Но не забыть. Гладкая ледяная стена отделяла его от саидин. От мести. Будь с ним сила, и ничего не стоило вспороть брюхо самоуверенному ублюдку, повесить ещё живого на его же кишках. Кажется, что-то такое делали безумные мужчины в легендах. Или то были Отрекшиеся? Картинка, возникшая на внутренней стороне век, отозвалась волнующим томлением в солнечном сплетении. Возможно, он уже не совсем в своём уме?

Солнце окончательно село: мэр-трактирщик вышел и самолично зажег масляный фонарь перед главным входом. Хоть Денуар и находился южнее Салдэйи, ночи в конце лета здесь были ничуть не теплее. Игнорировать погоду Таим умел не хуже охранявших фургон Айз Седай, благо трюк этот не зависел от Единой Силы, но тело все равно страдало. От холода немного спасало лишь выданное охраной тонкое одеяло.

Народ на главной деревенской площади незаметнно и быстро разбредался кто куда. Местные старались её избегать, выбирая только им известные обходные пути по соседским огородам. Остававшиеся на улице Айз Седай пошушукались в кружке, как ребятня несколькими часами ранее, и вернулись в гостиницу. Впервые на памяти Таима.  
Его посчитали неопасным, бросив на попечении солдат и Стражей? Какая прелесть.

— Держи, троллочий выкормыш, — просунутый между прутьями ковш с водой обозначал время отхода ко сну.

Кривоногий охранник нахмурил кустистые брови, внимательно наблюдая за тем, с какой жадностью Таим пил — воду ему тоже выдавали по часам. С ней дела обстояли не так паршиво. Кажется, даже Мемара Седай была в курсе, что смерть от жажды наступает быстрей смерти голодной. Первая, насколько помнил Таим, приходила через неделю, без еды же человек мог продержаться месяц. Некоторые счастливчики и дольше.

— Все, хватит с тебя! — веревка дернулась, ковш вырвался из рук, недопитая вода пролилась на одежду. — Вот, и помылся заодно. Скоро ж в Тар Валоне будем. Предстанешь перед Амерлин. А выглядишь словно оборванец какой. И несёт от тебя, как от выгребной ямы. Да вы точно с ней близкие родственники. Уж не она ли была твоей мамочкой, а?  
Смеялся солдат грубым каркающим смехом. Длинный кривой нос и глаза-бусинки делали его похожим на старого потрепанного жизнью ворона.

Гостинничный служка возвращался, насвистывая песенку о коте, угодившем в клетку вместо птички, которую так хотел съесть. В руке у малого покачивалась пустая корзина — охранники-салдэйцы получили приятно булькающий подарочек от щедрот самой Мемары Седай. Удивительно и неслыханно, эк же её раздобрило.

Становилось все холоднее, разговоры и вообще какой-либо шум стихли, оставив Таима наедине с бессонницей. Мысли против воли сворачивали к Тар Валону и грядущему укрощению.

Укрощение — участь каждого способного направлять мужчины. Так говорили Айз Седай и все истории, которые он слышал о Лжедраконах. Милость, даруемая несчастным: провести остаток жизни в ясном уме, не сгнивая заживо изнутри, но без возможности коснуться Источника. Вот только вместе с Единой Силой Айз Седай отсекали желание жить. Почему это происходило, Таим не знал, да и вряд ли хотя бы одна ведьма могла ответить на этот вопрос. Кому-то из бедняг повезло покончить со всем быстро, тем же, за кем ведьмы следили усерднее, удавалось протянуть пару малоприятных лет. Без возможности коснуться саидин, в пустом, бессмысленном мире.

Таим скрипнул зубами. Троллочий хер вам всем в зад, в Башне он не подохнет! Даже если придется отдать собственную душу — не самая, если задуматься, большая цена за спасение и шанс отомстить.

А ещё нужно найти того, кто все это начал — человека из видения, что вспыхнуло в небесах в решающий момент боя с войсками Даврама Башира.

Таим запомнил его: рыжеволосого юношу, который дрался с темным, как ночь, существом, из глаз и рта которого вырывалось пламя. Кое-кто из солдат вечерами в полголоса, чтобы не услышали Айз Седай, говорил, что это Возрожденный Дракон бился с самим Темным. С каждым днем история о человеке с огненным мечом обрастала все более невероятными подробностями. Но Таим не развесивший уши новобранец, он все видел собственными глазами. И в отличие от охранявшего его сброда, не верил в сражение с Отцом Лжи. Слишком легко и просто. Последняя Битва не может быть… такой.

Дракон возродился, пророчества начали сбываться, а он вместо того, чтобы в этом участвовать, сгниет на цепи у ведьм.

Поднимавшаяся на небосводе луна была полной и бледно-золотой. Совсем как головка ароматного сыра из сыроварни старого Эрана. В животе вновь заурчало. Тело требовало пищи, но его желания, как и все материальное, остались где-то далеко. Пустота в очередной раз спасала, выжигая все до единой мысли и чувства. Иначе он сойдет с ума.  
Дудки, такого удовольствия тар-валонским потаскухам он не доставит. Они сейчас в тепле, сытости, попивают отборное вино и готовятся ко сну в теплых, чистых постелях. Новая волна злости накатила, смешивая мысли, оглушая силой и разрушая концентрацию. От голода, не иначе. И этих бессмысленных, чужих снов, не приносящих отдыха.

Зажмурившись и зажав руки между коленей, Таим попытался утихомирить внезапно сильное чувство. Отрешиться от болей в мышцах и желудке, забыть о вони собственного тела. Не думать о будущем, не думать о всех этих счастливых и свободных, для кого его сделали пугалом. Всё поправимо, пока он жив и способен мыслить.

Тук-тук. Сердцебиение постепенно выровнялось, стало легче дышать. Терпимо. Он справится. Привет, родная Пустота, ты же соскучилась?

Со стороны большего и приличного по местным меркам дома послышалось недовольное блеянье, затрещали кусты, через которые кто-то стремительно продирался. Выбравшийся на свободу черный баран оглянулся по сторонам, тряхнул огромной башкой, в рогах которой запутались какие-то рыжие цветы, и, протяжно блея, направился к фургону. То, что осталось от потоптанной за день травы, его не устроило. Зато плащ облокотившегося об стену охранника — очень даже.

Губы Таима дернулись в слабом подобии улыбки и застыли. Солдат никак не реагировал на барана, увлеченно жующего его одежду. Человек спал, еле слышно вздыхая и вздрагивая время от времени.

Славно, если он видит сны вдесятеро неприятнее тех, что навестили Таима.

Волоски на затылке поднялись дыбом, сердце сжало от тревоги: воздух словно сгустился, стал тяжёлым и вязким, как болотная жижа. Знакомо и тем более неожиданно.

Из-за угла гостиницы с деловым и целеустремлённым видом показался Карил. Таим ожидал увидеть кого угодно, но уж точно не долговязого крестьянского сынка. Выглядел тот совсем как днем: те же мешковатые штаны, потрепанная куртка явно с чужого плеча, такие же ботинки. Угроза, Таим чувствовал это, исходила именно от мальчишки.

Только быть такого не может. Дети не умеют направлять. Если что-то и проявлялось, то никак не раньше шестнадцати. По крайней мере, так говорилось в книге, которую Таим раздобыл в библиотеке Марадона, когда только-только начал понимать, что именно с ним происходит и как это поставить себе на службу.

Карил приблизился к клетке и остановился.

— Хочешь свободы? — голос был тем же, разве что от детского вызова не осталось и следа. Холодный, сосредоточенный. Словно звучавший из Пустоты. — Это можно устроить.  
Таим смотрел во все глаза. Какого троллочьего дерьма здесь происходит? Сюда уже должны были сбежаться солдаты, прогнать паршивца, возомнившего себя непонятно кем, а то и уволочь в гостиницу, чтобы вызнать, по чьему приказу он шляется ночами в опасной близости от закованного в цепи Лжедракона.

Ни один не пришел. За исключением шелеста, во дворе и гостиннице царила пронзительная тишина, даже собаки замолкли все как одна.

Шелест обернулся шуршанием юбок: невысокая светловолосая Айз Седай бежала к ним. Сердце Таима пропустило удар — не салдэйцы, так ведьма. Только почему она не использует саидар, чтобы связать Карила потоками Воздуха? Простейшее же плетение.

— Ну так что? Ты хочешь свободы? — повторил Карил — да кто же он, Свет и Тьма его задери, — открывая дверь слишком уж знакомым Таиму ключом. На Айз Седай он не обращал внимания, будто её и не было вовсе, а видимое Таимом — обман зрения. — Идём со мной и будешь жить. И, возможно, даже очень хорошо.

Открытая дверь манила к себе, сулила спасение, о котором он и не мечтал. Но разве может все быть так просто? Странный мальчишка, не менее странная Айз Седай, вставшая позади него с выражением полнейшей покорности на миловидном веснушчатом личике. Не ловушка ли это? Далеко не всем Айз Седай нравилась идея тащить Мазрима Таима в Тар Валон. Кое-кто из ведьм предлагал прикончить его на месте, не дожидаясь суда и укрощения в Белой Башне, благо осудить и казнить можно по законам Салдэйи. Не решил ли кто-то из шаленосок убить его «при попытке к бегству»?

— Господин, я сделала все, как вы велели, — от привычной самоуверенности в голосе Айз Седай не осталось и следа. Она только что на колени перед Карилом не вставала. Отчего-то Таим не сомневался: если тот прикажет, и на колени встанет, и горло себе перережет не раздумывая. — Никто ни о чем не узнает. Снотворное…

— Хорошо, Надин, а теперь ступай к себе, — перебил Карил, и головы в её сторону не повернув. — Тебя не должны здесь увидеть.

— Но…

— Я неясно выразился?

Принуждением тут и не пахло. Таим знал, как оно выглядит со стороны. Но если ведьма помогала Карилу по доброй воле, то… как? Она его безумная мать? Сумасшедшая извращенка? Идиотизм, но кто их знает, женщины от природы немного не в себе. Всё, в том числе и полнейший бред, можно объяснить, если очень постараться.

У происходящего логика точно была, просто Мазрим Таим её пока не постиг.

— Простите, господин, — пролепетала Айз Седай. — Если вам понадобится Басан…

— Нет, — Карил говорил все так же спокойно, но даже Таим почувствовал его… неудовольствие. Шаленосной курице следовало пошевеливаться, причем как можно скорее. Такие приказы дважды не повторяются.

Понять это мозгов ведьме хватило. Присев в реверансе, Айз Седай побежала в трактир со стремительностью отправленной за заказом служанки. Таим проводил её насмешливым взглядом, краем сознания сожалея о несостоявшемся наказании. Он бы посмотрел. И ведь рассказать кому, не поверят, что одна из чванливых стерв так стелется перед кем-то. Айз Седай на побегушках у ребёнка похожа на прекрасный сон, но нужно возвращаться в реальность, а она более чем загадочна.

И стоит прояснить кое-какие аспекты своего спасения.

— Какова будет цена свободы? — Таиму совсем не нравилась тяжесть, поселившаяся в затылке. Не чувство угрозы, как от прикосновения к саидин другого мужчины. Словно что-тоиз недавних снов-кошмаров пробралось наружу, нечто, родственное вязкому духу Запустения.

Таим глубоко вдохнул. Воздух был самым обычным. Ни трупной вони, ни сладковатого запаха «цветов», которые свисали с шипастых искореженных деревьев. Но перед внутренним взором цвела темно-бурая плесень, что, набухая, взрывалась кровавыми жгутами и превращала своих жертв в костяные остовы.

— Тебя вот-вот укротят, а ты спрашиваешь о цене? — Карил не выглядел удивленным, скорее, такой поворот ему нравился.

— Хочется заранее определиться, потяну ли я эту сделку, — Таим пожал плечами. Умные люди обсуждают условия, что называется, на берегу. Хороший же торговец должен уметь заставить покупателя заплатить две, а то и три цены. И пусть дела торговые Таим презирал, с детства считая, что рожден для большего, уроки отца в голове отложились.

— Клятва верности Великому Повелителю Тьмы, — вот так, в лоб, без игры словами,. Ребёнок мог выдать такое с хвастливой и горделивой ноткой, мол, «смотри, какой я важный». Только вот голос Карила был лишён красок и оттенков.

Чего-то такого Таим и ожидал в глубине души. В день, когда он впервые направил саидин, Свет наверняка забыл об ещё одном проклятом мужчине. А раз забыл Свет, то почему бы не предложить свои услуги Тени? Тем более, что ей, оказывается, служат даже Айз Седай.

— Что если я откажусь?

Конечно, он не собирался, такими возможностями не разбрасываются, но уточнить лишним не будет.

— Умрешь. Если попробуешь Направить, пока мы не покинем это место, тоже умрёшь.

Похоже, сомнений в ответе Таима у этого приспешника Тени не возникало.  
Стена между ним и саидин исчезла. Кровь забурлила предвкушением борьбы со все сметающим потоком, требовала ухватить Силу: столько, сколько сможет удержать, оказаться на пределе, за которым наслаждение оборачивалось болью и угрозой выжечь себя.

Таим подавил в себе это чувство. Если мальчишка, вопреки природе, способен Направлять, он почувствует. Не хватало ещё, чтобы Карил увидел в нем угрозу. Интуиция подсказывала: вести себя следует осторожно, словно с пригревшейся на груди змеёй.

— Допустим, я согласен, — проговорил Таим, вылезая из клетки. — Но что я буду иметь?

Не он пришел к Тени, пришли к нему, значит, нужен. Глупо этим не воспользоваться.

— Чего же ты хочешь? — спросил мальчишка, склонив голову на бок.

— Знания и, естественно, силу, — Таим ответил не раздумывая. — Здесь я оказался, потому что знал слишком мало и был слаб.

Справедливости ради, не только поэтому, но случайности, из-за которых все идет наперекосяк, учесть невозможно.

— Поправимый недостаток, — Карил кивнул. — Но обучение подразумевает безоговорочное подчинение.  
— Само собой, — напоминать об этом не было нужды, Таим и сам когда-то учил.

Спина после долгого лежания едва ли не на голых досках болела, требовала потянуться, размять затекшие мышцы. Нет, не сейчас. Показывать слабость перед врагом — смертельно опасно. А перед неожиданным и неизвестным союзником ещё и глупо — не угадаешь, кем он обернется в следующий момент.

Карил, не теряя времени, повесил ключи на пояс одного из спящих охранников. Это показалось до ужаса забавным, Таим многое бы отдал за возможность глянуть на лица шаленосных стерв поутру.

— Пора идти, — Карил не выглядел довольным шалостью, он, кажется, вообще был не из улыбчивых.

Таим облизал обветренные губы и сглотнул. Рискованно и глупо, но потом не получится выкинуть из головы, эта мысль будет преследовать занозой в затылке. Уйти, не вернув один должок, он не мог. Кончики пальцев начало покалывать от напряжения.

— Могу ли я просить о… небольшой задержке?

Заметив, как дёрнулся уголок рта спасителя, Таим ждал, что получит отказ. Или что его запихнут обратно в клетку. Или мгновенной смерти — слишком странным был этот Карил.

— Считаю до ста, — прошелестел невыразительный ответ. Таим мгновенно сорвался в сторону гостиницы и у самых дверей услышал: — Лжедракон, тот салдэйец в боковой пристройке к конюшне. Будь благоразумен в выборе средств.

Вильнув в указанном направлении, Таим в три шага достиг дощатого сарая, до сих пор пахнущего древесиной. Небось, недели не прошло, как поставили. Смазанные петли не выдали ни единым скрипом.

Пристрой точно ставили не для того, чтобы заезжие солдаты тискали девок, но Раким не стал заморачиваться над соблюдением условностей: плащ на дощатый пол, кувшин вина и истосковавшаяся по мужской ласке вдовушка. Или кем она была: полногрудая, смуглая, во сне свернулась восхитительно волнующим клубочком, в стороне от случайного компаньона по постели.

Заметив рядом с Ракимом меч и кинжал, Таим облегчённо выдохнул и приступил к делу. Краем сознания он отсчитывал отпущенное время.

_Девять_

Из рубашки Ракима получался неплохой кляп, а ремень отлично зафиксировал руки. Звякнула тяжёлая пряжка, ударяя по бесчувственной руке. Коротышка и не думал просыпаться — знатно их всех эта Надин угостила зельем. Вот досада. 

_Двадцать_

Дотянувшись до кинжала, Таим оседлал ноги спящего и замер в размышляя.

Как бы отблагодарить сего выдающегося — особенно животом — мужа за его обходительность и дружелюбие? Перерезать горло от уха до уха, как его братцу? 

_Двадцать пять._

Скупо, слишком скупо даже для сына уважаемого торговца. Возвращать долги стоит строго по кредиту, до самой последней монеты. Примерившись, он ударил Ракима под рёбра. 

— Вставай-вставай, боров, ну же. 

Ощутив, как дрогнули ноги под ним, перехватил кинжал лезвием назад и ударил рукоятью с небольшой но увесистой луковицей. Раким ещё раз содрогнулся и распахнул мутные глаза. 

_Тридцать девять._ Время поспешить. 

Дождавшись, когда из сонного взгляд станет осмысленным и сфокусируется на нём, Таим снова перевернул кинжал и ударил. Раз, второй, третий.

В голове молоточком отстучало _шестьдесят_. Заставило остановиться. Раким ещё дышал, судорожно и быстро, вздрагивая на каждом вдохе.

Таим отложил кинжал и потянулся вверх, к лицу своего бывшего охранника. Положил ладони на трясущиеся под кляпом щёки. Погладил большими пальцами края глазниц. В голове Таима рассыпались искры, похожие на фейерверк Иллюминаторов. Кем бы ни был этот странный Карил, но он подарил ему, Таиму, не только свободу, но и это восхитительное ощущение. Разрешение. 

— А это проценты, дорогуша. Возвращаю. 

Под пальцами трепетали чужие ресницы. Таим надавил. Не так медленно, как хотелось бы, но стараясь запомнить каждое мгновение восторга, танцующего в его крови. Глаза поддались и лопнули. Раким выгнулся дугой и чуть не сбросил Таима с себя. Всё. 

_Восемьдесят три._

Отпихнув судорожно извивавшееся тело солдата подальше от спавшей женщины, Таим выскочил наружу. На счёте девяносто он вернулся к клетке, Карилу и… очень бодрому барану, меж рогов которого в лёгкой ласке скользила узкая мальчишеская ладонь.  
В бледном свете полной луны центральная улица Денуара выглядела жутко: солдаты, спавшие мертвым сном, мальчишка с не по-детски серьезным взглядом.

Не смотря друг на друга, в полном молчании, они двинулись к ближайшей окраине Денуара, в сторону опостылевших холмов. Налегке, без мешков с провизией, к тому же пешком. Карил шёл быстро, но не переходя на бег. Баран семенил впереди, иногда останавливаясь, чтобы обернуться, словно это он вёл их куда-то, а не Карил. Таим тихо фыркнул от мысли, что план побега придумал баран, а Карил так… некто маленький и незначительный.  
Может, происходящее и напоминало ночной кошмар пополам с фантазией, но с этого начнется его путь к богатству и славе. Пусть Драконом ему не стать, но есть и другие способы получить власть.

В ночной тишине пронзительное баранье блеянье звучало будто удары колокола. Таим выругался. Вряд ли эта скотина в состоянии разбудить охрану, но оставались и сельчане, которых никто не угощал особым вином. И в целом приятного мало — овец и все, что с ними связано, Таим ненавидел с детства.

Гостиница и деревенская площадь скрылись за первым холмом. Может, Карил действительно чей-то подручный, которому приказано лишь вывести Лжедракона из деревни? Не этого чёрного барана, конечно, но кого-то сильного, влиятельного и впечатляющего. И где-то там его ждут лошади и проводники, способные спрятать Таима в укромном месте, пока шум не уляжется.

Таим покосился на спутника. Каким бы тот ни был удивительным, а больше в голову ничего не приходило. Ну, не улетят же они. Полеты на стальных птицах и перемещёния с места на место за один удар сердца есть только в сказках. Из детского возраста Таим вышел давно, а потому…

Холмы, залитые лунным светом, выглядели ничуть не лучше, чем днем. Унылое зрелище. Карил шел вслед за бараном, всё так же молча, Таим следовал за ними посматривая по сторонам в поисках остальных спасителей. Подъём, спуск. Обошли овраг с мерцающей на дне лужей. Снова поднялись. Мелкие кочки в темноте порой угрожали переломать ноги. Хотелось надеяться, что на пути не попадётся какая-нибудь кроличья нора. Норы не попались ни разу, путь был хоть и узким, но утоптанным, как часто используемая тропа. Звериная тропа, как же он сразу не понял! Вот для чего понадобился баран — чем бы ни повлияли на бестолковое животное, но оно вело их по овечьим тропам.

Спуск. Тишина, безлюдье, угукнула над головой одинокая сова. 

Ну не легендарные же айил ему собрались помогать.

Хотя… Воины из пустыни — Приспешники Темного? Почему бы и нет, собственно?  
За третьим или четвёртым спуском Карил остановился возле покосившегося от времени и наполовину вросшего в землю камня.

— Знаешь, что это такое? — Карил, с самым серьезным видом разглядывавший булыжник, напомнил Таиму одну из Айз Седай. Первые дни ведьма не отходила от него ни на шаг, постоянно что-то записывая. Что там между шаленосками произошло, Таим не слышал, но вот уже два дня носившая коричневую шаль возле фургона не показывалась.

— А должен? — Таим все меньше понимал какого троллочьего дерьма вокруг творится. Восторг выветрился из головы окончательно, с непривычки от путешествия по холмам начали ныть ноги.

— Это Портальный Камень, — пояснил Карил. — Один из способов перемещения на дальние расстояния. И в другие миры. Достаточно опасный и энергозатратный. Популярностью он не пользовался.

— Чего? — Таим перевел взгляд с Карила на булыжник. О чем он вообще толкует? Это на него так Порча влияет? Если мальчишка умеет направлять, значит его коснулась Порча, избежать этого никто не может.

— Ладно, — Карил пожал плечами. — Это терпит. Начнем с главного. Не двигайся.

Таим не знал, как описать то, что перед ним возникло. Дыра? Арка? Холмы вокруг этого ничуть не изменились. Залитые лунным светом, обычные. Внутри же «окна» в человеческий рост можно было увидеть мутные серые облака, нависшие над бесплодной равниной.

— Что это? — Таим прищурился, картинка перед глазами дрожала и двоилась, как мираж. Пейзаж с видневшейся вдали черной горой никуда не делся. На фоне этой громадины окружавшие Денуар холмы казалась полными красок и жизни.

— Врата. И Шайол Гул.  
— Кровь и пепел! — такого Таим точно не ожидал.

— Прошу, — Карил указал на то, что называл Вратами.

Таим знал, что пути назад у него нет и не будет. Вдохнув поглубже, как перед прыжком в воду, он шагнул на… самую обычную землю. Разве что неестественно черную. Здесь оказалось холодно, будто в горах в разгар зимы. Пустота помогла не чувствовать мороз, но телу от этого не легче.

Посмотрев назад, Таим увидел прогалину между двумя холмами, Карила, камень и потерянно бродившего вокруг него барана. Вот Карил погладил закрученные спиралью рога ещё раз, оттолкнул и… животное побрело в обратную сторону, к Денуару. Таим посмотрел вперед. Тут и там вспыхивали тускло-голубые и красные огни, природу которых он не знал.

— Нравится? — мужчину, что вышел из прохода вместо мальчишки, Таим раньше не встречал.

Высокий, черноволосый и с ястребиным носом, он напоминал бы салдэйца, если бы не светлая кожа и гладко выбритое лицо. Глаза не изменились: светлые с яркой каймой, неприятные, как у ястреба, готового разорвать добычу на части. Таим вспомнил лицо мёртвой женщины из сна, вспомнил несвои мысли и чувства.

Карил? Взрослым он стал очень похож на ту женщину.

«Выходит, это его воспоминание? Или обман?»

Да быть такого не может! Шаленоски мгновенно учуяли бы направляющего мужчину. Или… Они стояли в Шайол Гул в тысяче лиг от места, где по всем законам здравого смысла не должны могли находиться.

— Кто ты? — изо рта вместе с вопросом вырвались облачка пара.

— Демандред, — он не отрываясь смотрел на видневшийся вдали скалистый пик. — Остальное позже. Нас ждут. Направлять всё ещё не советую. Поверь, последствий ты не хочешь.

Таим кивнул. Сердце билось как сумасшедшее, мысли путались, напоминая вспугнутых птиц. В беспечную пору детства мать частенько пугала его Отрекшимися, жуткими Айз Седай из легенд, что когда-то принесли клятвы Темному. Против них сражался Дракон, их он и запечатал в Шайол Гул перед тем, как выпустить Порчу и разломать мир. Теперь, оказывается, по крайней мере один Отрекшийся разгуливает по миру. Или не один? С кем-то же сражался в небесах тот юноша.

Дракон возродился, Отрекшиеся на свободе. Жить становилось все интереснее.  
Узкая тропа вела вверх по скалистому склону. Таим не представлял, сколько они так идут: час или несколько дней. Время от времени вдали вспыхивали молнии, озарявшие ярко-голубыми вспышками долину и горы вокруг.

Из-за серого валуна послышалось угрожающее рычание. Существо с медвежьей головой, крепящейся к массивному человеческому телу, высунулось из-за камня. Троллок. Не узнать эту тварь невозможно. Оставалось загадкой, как существо ростом в полтора взрослых мужчины умудрилось так хорошо спрятаться. Морда и пальцы со звериными когтями были перемазаны в крови. Жрал кого-то в одиночестве, не иначе.

— Пошел прочь и падаль свою забери, — приказал Демандред, проходя мимо. Тварь что-то испуганно пискнула.

В занятом троллоком углу валялось тело мужчины: с оторванными руками, половина правой лежала возле вскрытой груди. Таим прошел мимо, стараясь не обращать внимания на рычащие звуки — делиться добычей в планы троллока не входило.

На первый взгляд местность казалась безводной, но пройдя чуть дальше, Таим заметил ручеёк с чернильно-черной водой. Неподалеку стояла кузница из грубых серых камней. Из стоявших рядом деревянных бараков доносились стоны бедолаг, пойманных на границе Порубежья — ещё одна легенда оказалась правдой.

Вход в гору был достаточно широк, чтобы могли пройти два человека, но Демандред вошел первым. Таим не спорил: о том, что находилось внутри, даже в легендах говорилось весьма туманно. Тоннель вел вниз, и чем глубже они спускались, тем жарче становилось. Каменные плиты слабо мерцали, сбиться с пути не получится при всем желании. Да и есть ли куда сбиваться?

Острые каменные зубья, свисавшие с потолка, едва не царапали макушку, приходилось наклоняться. Во всяком случае Таиму. Если только глаза не обманывали, перед Отрекшимся зубья расступались, давая пройти без особых проблем. Это, как и многое другое, Таим решил обдумать как-нибудь потом.

Пещера, в которой они оказались, была самым невероятным из всего, что Таим видел в жизни. Широкий уступ над озером расплавленного камня находился прямо под куполом.  
Вот только купола не было. Вместо него над головой клокотало нечто, что даже небом язык не повернулся бы назвать. Бездна, самая настоящая, трепещущая, свивающаяся в невероятные вихри. Живая. Вибрирующая, как старая кошка на коленях тётки, которую Таим едва знал. Пёструю кошку запомнил на всю жизнь, потому что она никогда не давала себя погладить, ощутить под пальцами шёрстку, услышать басовитое урчание.

Трепет, что он сейчас испытывал, не шел ни в какое сравнение с наслаждением, даримым саидин. Таим понимал, пусть пока и не до конца, что манило сюда людей. Что манило их к Темному.

Демандред опустился на колени, неотрывно глядя в то, что три тысячи лет назад назвали Бездной Рока. Не как вассал преклоняет колени перед правителем — в его движении было что-то от того, как дети молят Свет оградить их дом от бед. Что-то от веры и молитвы, внутренней и полной искренности. Демандред выглядел познавшим истину. Его глаза вместо холода отражали буйство цветов Бездны. Таим тоже встал на колени. Так было правильно. Так и никак иначе.

— ДЕМАНДРЕД, — голос отдавался громовыми раскатами под сводами черепа. — ТЫ ПРИВЕЛ ЕГО.

— Да, Великий Повелитель, — проговорил Демандред. — Он готов служить.

— МАЗРИМ ТАИМ, Я ЖДАЛ ТЕБЯ.

Таим вглядывался в Бездну. Трепещущую, пылающую, готовую пропустить через себя. А она, в свою очередь, смотрела в него.

Восторженно колотившееся сердце сжало невидимой рукой, тело от макушки до кончиков пальцев, пронзило болью. Таим кричал, сколько хватало сил, а потом и сил не осталось. Какая-то его часть стремилась вырваться, спастись, но бежать некуда и незачем.

Его поглотила Тьма.


End file.
